Hero's Son (Dragon Quest V)
The Hero's son (whose default name in the DS version is Parry in English or Rex in the Japanese version) is the Legendary Hero that the Hero is searching for and the Hero's daughter's twin brother, he is also the grandson of Pankraz the father of the Hero. He's eight years old at the beginning of the third arc. He is the only character who can equip the Zenthia equipment in Dragon Quest V. Appearance He has very spiky hair and like his grandfather Pankraz and his father before him, he keeps it tied at the end by a ponytail. His clothes are very worn out, mostly due to his adventurous personality, not minding about the state of it or whether it get's ripped or not. Like his Father and Sister, he wears a long cape which is tied at the end by a knot. As mentioned by NPC's, he has the same eyes as his grandmother Mada, a trait shared with his Father. His hair color is the same as his mother's (a trait shared with by his sister). If his mother is Bianca, he will be blonde. It will be blue if his mother is Nera. In the DS version, his hair will be black if his mother is Debora. Personality Like most boys his age, he loves running around and exploring, loving to getting himself into adventures and eager to prove himself in the eyes of his Father and others. He is very physically active, often climbing the Gotha Castle walls and practicing his sword skills. Compared to his sister, he has a very relaxed and easy going attitude, often liking to crack jokes and going off to explore, being excited by everything around him and being curious about the world. He does however have a great sense of justice, wishing to do right by the people he comes across. He is also very friendly and get's along with almost everyone and even considers being Kendrick's friend if not only out of pity. He is also very humble, as when people treat him with reverence due to the fact he is the Great Hero, he acts as if he is no better then them and does not care about the honor and the prestige that comes with the title. He also has a more childish personality or even just being absent minded sometimes, ignoring the big picture presented to him or just not being able to follow what's going on around him, often being confused but non the less carries on and does his best to understand what's about to happen. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest V He first appears as a baby with his Sister in the second generation, they are born on the same night as the Hero's coronation ceremony. When the night goes wrong and his Mother is kidnapped, he is safely hidden away with his Sister by their Mother who instructs the nanny to keep them safe. When the Hero goes off to save his Wife and the two are turned to stone, he and his Sister are able to sense that something has gone horribly wrong and that their parents are in danger. During the gap between generations two and three, he is raised by his Father's friends like Sancho and his uncle, Prince Albert. It is when he begins practicing swordsmanship that they make the amazing discovery that he is able to equip the Zenithian Sword his father left behind the night he went to save his Wife, in order to protect the castle, thus meaning that he is the Great Hero that his grandfather Pankraz was searching for years ago, but wouldn't be born for years to come. With years of training, he becomes a great swordsman, despite his young age. He then reappears in the third generation, saving his Father from his statue curse alongside his Sister and Sancho. He quickly and proudly reveals to his father that he is in fact the legendary hero and treats his father with great admiration and love, he also shows that he is more rash and not as bright as his Sister, preferring to head on out to adventure with his Father, even without knowing exactly what they need to do. After a series of events, taking the family to the birthplace of the Hero's mother, Mada and trying to find the rest of the Legendary Hero's Equipment, they eventually reach the temple her Father was forced to build as a slave, and defeating the Temple's master , the family is finally reunited as they are able to release their Mother from her stone prison. After that, they finally are able to go into Nadiria and try to rescue Mada, facing Grandmaster Nimzo, as the legend dictates, he will be the one to deliver the human world from the Grandmaster's influence. Manga ''Tale of Zenithia Abilities He is second only to the Hero in terms of strength. He is very powerful and is the only character in the game able to equip the Legendary Zenithian Equipment, making his attack stats high and his defense stats also high. He also knows a vast number of defensive magic spells like Insulate and even stat boosting spells like Buff. He is also adept at healing, being able to learn Multiheal fairly early on, making him able to both attack and deffend at will. Trivia *As shown in game dialogue, he has a somewhat hard time sleeping as he reveals proudly to his Father that he did not wet the bed when sleeping together at an Inn and as told by his Sister, he moves a lot during sleep, making it hard for her to get a good's night rest. *His default name "Parry" is a reference to both the fact that he is the Great Hero, as parry means to deflect (meaning he will keep the darkness away from the world), and to his swordsman skills, as parry also means warding off of a thrust or blow, as in fencing. *When he is taken to Faerie Lea or the Faerie Palace, he seems to be embarrassed to walk around in such places, as all Faeries are girls, making him "feel like an intruder". Gallery DQMBRV - Hero's Son.png|Hero's Son's artwork for ''MBRV. Perry.png|Hero's son if the Hero marries Nera ja:主人公の息子 (ドラゴンクエストV) Category:Dragon Quest V party members